Lord of the Rings (My version)
by OtakuAnimeLover21
Summary: What would happen if there was not just 9 in the Fellowship? What if there was 11? What if those extra 2 were female? What would happen if Aragorn did not fall for Arwen? Complete insanity might ensue from this. Read at your own risk. Rated T for cursing and violence but rating may change later. I dont own anything except my oc and any plot changes. LegolasXOC and AragornxOC
1. Just a quick welcome

Hey Minna! This is my first time actually writing a non-anime fanfiction. This will have ocs but only my oc and my sisters oc in it. Hope you guys enjoy. This is a LegolasXOC and AragornXOC fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoy and all that. I own nothing except my oc and any changes to the plot line I make. My sisters own her oc. Also I will not be fully revealing all the details of the ocs right off the bat for once.


	2. AN

I took off the original chapter and am working on a new better first chapter. I should have it up soon. hopefully.

Ciao for now!

-Otaku


	3. Prophecy or whateve you wanna call it

**Hey Everyone! Just wanted to say I do not own anything involving Lord of the Rings. I only own my oc and any plot line changes I make. My sister aka MalfoyHatfieldMcCoyWinchester, owns her oc. I think thats it so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,<p>

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all,

One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them,

In th Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Bilbo and Frodo Baggin's Shared Birthday<br>**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 1: Bilbo and Frodo's b-day, etc

Hey folks! This is the first chapter of my lotr story or should I being saying my first real chapter. some things may be missing but I am doing it by chapters from the books of course just adding in some twists. I own nothing from lotr. I only own the ocs i add in! Comment, Follow, Fave, and Review!

* * *

><p>It was the day of Bilbo Baggin's one hundred and eleventh birthday party, but it was also the day Bilbo's nephew and heir, Frodo, was coming of age. His thirty third birthday. It was a very spectacular event. Hobbit's from all over the Shire had been invited. It was right before supper was to happen when Gandalf made a grand show with his fireworks. The best one of all was a life-like dragon firework that was red and gold in color. It gave quite a scare to the Hobbits, but it was also the signal for supper to begin. And the Supper was quite spectacular as well. One hundred and forty-four of the quests had a separate dinner with Bilbo and Frodo. In those one hundred and forty-four Hobbits was many Baggins, Tooks, Boffins, Brandybucks, various Grubbs and Chubbs, and a variety of Burrowses, Bolges, Bracegirdles, Brockhouses, Goodbodies, Hornblowers, and Proudfoots. All the guests had expected a lovely feast, but were dreading the after dinner speech their host was to give.<p>

After the feast had ended the guests were all in a more tolerable mood. The speech came next with it starting off with Bilbo saying "My dear people." Following that the guests started chanting "Hear, Hear, Hear." Once they had calmed down a bit Bilbo began again "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, and my dear Tooks and Brandybucks, and Grubbs, and Burrowses, and Hornblowers, and Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses, and Proudfoots." When Bilbo said Proudfoots towards the back of the pavilion came the voice of an elderly Hobbit that was a Proudfoot and he had shouted out "ProudFEET!" and it was a well merited name with his large and exceptionally hairy feet that were resting on the table. "Proudfoots." Bilbo said once more as he began yet again "Also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to Bag-End. Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday. I am Eleventy-one today." "Hurray! Hurray! Many Happy Returns!" Came from the crowd as they hammered joyously on the tables. Bilbo was doing splendidly on his speech. This was the sort of stuff they liked: short and obvious.

"I hope you are all enjoying yourselves as much as I am." More deafening cheers and cries of Yes and No's. Noises of trumpets and horns, pipes and flutes, and other musical instruments could be heard. "I shall not keep you long." Bilbo said. "I have called you all together for a Purpose. Indeed for three Purposes! First of all, to tell you all that I am immensely fond of you all, and that eleventy-one years is too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." The crowd looked at each-other, trying to find his meaning.

"And secondly; to celebrate my birthday, or I should say OUR birthdays, that it is, of course, to my heir and nephew, Frodo. He has comes of age and into his inheritance today." Clapping came from some of the elderly hobbits while some of the younger hobbits shouted out "Frodo! Frodo! Jolly old Frodo!" The Sackville-Bagginses scowled as they wondered what Bilbo meant by 'coming into his inheritance.' "Together we score one hundred and fourty-four. Your numbers were chosen to fit this remarkable total: One Gross, if I may use that expression. It is also, if I may be allowed to refer to ancient history, the anniversery of the day of my arrival by barrel at Esgaroth on the Long Lake though the fact that it was my birthday slipped my memory on that occasion. I was only fifty-one then, and birthdays did not seem so important. The banquet was very splendid, however, though I had a bad cold at the time, I remember, and could only say 'thag you very buch'. I now repeat it more correctly: Than you very much for coming to my little party." There was complete silence for they all feared a song or some poetry was now imminent and they were getting bored. Why couldn't he stop talking and let them drink to his health? But Bilbo did not sing nor recite any poetry. He only paused for a oment before begining once more "Thirdly and finally. wish to make an ANNOUNCEMENT. I regret to announce that- though as I said, eleventy-one years is far to short a time to spend among you- this is the END. I am going to be leaving NOW. GOOD-BYE!"

He stepped down and vanished into thin air, and Bilbo was nowhere to be seen. One hundred and forty-four guests were left flabbergasted and speechless. Frodo was the only one who had said nothing throughout the entire thing and just sat silently next to Bilbo's empty chair whilst ignoring all remarks and questions. As for Bilbo Baggins even while he was giving the speech he had been fingering the golden ring in his pocket. It was the ring he had kept secret for many years. As he had stepped down he had slipped it on his finger, and he was never seen by any Hobbit in Hobbiton again. He walked briskly back to his hole, and stood for a moment listening wit a smile to the din in the pavilion, and to the sounds of merrymaking in other parts of the field as well. When Bilbo entered his hole he immediately changed out of his party clothes, folded them up and wrapped them in tissue paper along with his embroidered silk coat, and put it away. Then he quickly put on some old untidy garments, and fastened round his waist a worn leather belt. On it he hung a short sword in a battered black leather scabbard, and from a locked drawer that smelled of moth-balls he took out a old cloak and hood. The cloak's colour had long since faded. They were to large for him. He then went into his study and took out three items. One being a leather-bound manuscript, the next being a rather bulky envelope, and the last being a bundle wrapped in old cloths. The book and bundle were stuffed into the top of a heavy bag while the envelope he slipped the ring into, sealed it, and addressed it to Frodo. At first he had put it on the mantle but then changed his mind and slipped it into his pocket.

At that moment the door opened and in walked Gandalf. "Hullo!" Bilbo said "I was wondering if you would turn up." Gandalf said in reply "I am glad to find you visible. I wanted to catch you and have a few final words. I suppose you feel that everything has gone off splendidly and according to plan?" "Yes I do." was Bilbo's reply "Though your disappearance was quite surprising. It quite startled me, let alone the others. A little addition of your own, I suppose?" "It was. You have wisely kept that ring a secret all these years, and it seemed to me necessary to give your guests something else that would explain your sudden vanishment." "And would spoil my joke. You are an interfering old busybody." laughed Bilbo "But I expect you know best, as usual."

* * *

><p>Sorry if it seems like I skipped a bunch. I didn't want to many pointless conversations in here. Well anyone hoped you enjoy! flames are not appreciated but if you have some critism that will help me improve my story that is always and shall always be welcome.<p>

Ciao for now-

Otaku


	5. Author's Note

Hey Guys! I have several things to say:

1. I am looking for a beta reader. If you know anyone who won't care if the pairings aren't canon or actually does romance story betaing that would be great if you told me, because I really need one.

2. I know I am taking forever to write the next chapter. I am truly sorry for that. Trying to think up intros for two ocs is quite hard and that has been taking up more time than I would like. On top of that I have to go places, do school work, well you get the idea

3. I know I have been doing a lot of author's notes for my stories and I am sorry about that as well.

Thanks for listening to my rambling. I will try to get the next chapter out soon.

Ciao-

Otaku


End file.
